


the wrong Nightcrawler

by mikeellee



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Doppelganger, Emotional Manipulation, Everything Hurts, F/M, Friendship/Love, Love, Love/Hate, Manipulation, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, No Smut, Possessive Behavior, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:29:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee
Summary: Kurt Wagner dies and with him, a little of the X-men die as well, however, Kitty Pryde never stops believing her dear friend would return, one day out of the blue, Kurt Wagner is back but...what should be a happy occasion is not so much, Kitty can´t help by thinking Kurt is different, colder and meaner and while the others think he is alright and embrace the change...Kitty still thinks something is wrong.She determined to discover what happens to Kurt Wagner or even if this is the real Kurt Wagner.





	the wrong Nightcrawler

is an idea is thanks to a prompt list to Kurtty ideas. A warning: there´s no swing of Kurtty here, is AOA! Kurtty on one side and regular! Kurtty on the other.

The extremely lit room did little to lighten up the mood of the man wearing a red and black uniform. His faithful sword rests safely on his belt and is ready to be an able draw and spill blood.

 

This should make the man happy, in a twisted way, but today, the mission and mood are different from the norm. A long-suffering sigh is heard but is not from the man´s lips.

 

" I love you, but this uniform is ugly, I prefer the other one, that says 'hi, World I´m Kurt Darkholme and I´m here to wreck shits' " the woman is wearing leather, a trademark smile (she does have an idea of how good looking she appears in those outfits), short curly hair, gauntlet and is resting her back on the front door of the room.

 

"Well, Katzchen, not everyone looks good in everything," he jokes" I´m sure if you put a salmon outfit you would still look good"

 

"A new kinky I should be aware?" Kitty Pryde Aka Ariel asked mocking seriousness as the man gives a small smile, a fact that Kitty takes much pride into it.

 

"In all seriousness" her smile and mood change as she enters in the room, as she looks into his scarlet eyes with concern " I don´t like this mission, why it has to be you and not someone else?"

 

"Katzchen, you know why," he said too kindly, seldom Kurt Darkholme has the chance of doing that."I´m the only one who fits in this role and I´m not really happy about it" he told her a bit gloomy "I´ll have to be a Catholic, a fucking religious Catholic, I´m not happy with that"

 

His hands, so big and soft, holds her face lovingly drying the tears that so stubbornly dare to fall from her eyes.

 

"I worry, alright, I don´t like that universe," Kitty said with her voice cracking and Kurt is patiently waiting for her focus to return on the mission, it is important.

 

"Katzchen, If I could I wouldn´t go, I would stay here with you, yet, your home needs that information, is not my style to be a spy, that is more your thing, miss ninja" she laughs weaker at this lame joke "I´ll protect our home, our students and you, Katzchen, I´ll protect you" he finished looking serious and the woman can long do one thing in this situation.

 

"Don´t die, you stupid blue edgy lord," she said slowly and kissed him, the kiss was passionate, cupping her face gently, her arms are around his shoulder(he is a really tall man and Kitty has to tiptoe to kiss him) his tail touches the few strands of hair that are covering her left eye. The kiss left them breathless.

 

"How long are you going to be in that stupid mission?" Kitty asked resting her face on his chest as he careless her hair.

 

"I don´t know, realistic it may take a while to get the information we need, but I promise that nothing will stop me to complete it, and if anyone dares to be in my way, well, worse for them" Kurt promised and the woman finally let it go and nods.

 

"Ok, I know you´ll do it and return to us, to me, in one piece," she said feeling confident "now, let´s go to the portal, yes, we want to say good luck to you and no, it is not stupid,"

 

"Fine, but if Wade starts babbling about soda fight..." Kurt told her in his trademark style.

 

"Yeah, heads will roll, we all get by now"

 

Meanwhile, in the 616!universe, many members of the school still feel the loss of the recent death, Nightcrawler, sacrificed himself to save Hope Summers and its death is not taken lighting by anyone. Especially Kitty Pryde.

 

She runs the school in hopes to instruct the next generation and at the same time, she does not want to grieve forever. Logan didn´t react to Kurt´s death nice(no, that would be understanding of the century, he starts a murder club as a way to cope with his sorrow) the world seems to get sadder each minute that fuzzy elf is not here.

 

I still believe you will come back, Elf, I believe in miracles...because of you.

 

Suddenly, Kitty who was in the principal officer is called by one of her students, Quire, who has a huge smile on his face, not really comforting since the boy is known for causing havoc.

 

"What did you do now?" she said tiredly already expecting Quire to be Quire.

 

"What? no, this time is not my fault, but Kurt Wagner is back" those words were spoken so quickly but prompted a series of reaction on Kitty.

 

He ...is back?!

 

She follows the pink haired boy, not listening to his words, Kurt Wagner is back, for real?! she longs to see him again and...

 

"Kurt!" she finally saw her dear friend talking friendly with the other mutants, Dr MCcoy, Storm, Rogue and all the others. The joy in seeing him is so palpable.

 

"Katzchen," he said cheerful and goes back to talk with the others mutants who are either hugging or speaking with him or even both, she looks at his face, his blue and golden eyes are the same but...something is off.

 

Everyone starts to gather around him and making questions about heaven, she did notice him flinching at this question, for a brief moment, she noticed how he is giving a polite(fake) smile and how his questions are not...common.

Asking about Apocalypse of all the things to ask about?

 

But no one seems to found that odd, Kurt Wagner is back they all chant and as his golden eyes are fixed on Kitty Pryde, the woman is not sure of what to think...

Kurt Wagner is back!

 

He is back but...I can´t help by shaking the feeling something is wrong.


End file.
